Tales retold and tales anew
by Soni758
Summary: Random oneshots in the veiw point of the host club's members during several of their 'adventures' and a few made up arks eg. their futures ark Includes TamaxHaru, HaruxHika, and more
1. Their Meeting

**Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs to Hatori Bisco.**

**A/N: **My first OHSHC fanfic... not the best I have to say... but hey, it's just getting stared so it will improve! R&R are greatly welcomed :)

Material and references here are obviously from chapter 1 of OHSHC, and pages 54 to 56 :)

**

* * *

**

One | Their Meeting

"Hm?" Tamaki's eyes wandered to the floor, and rested on a wallet. He picked it up, "What's this? A student ID…"

"Ah, that's probably mine," said Haruhi, looking over the shoulder of her senpai who had opened the wallet.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes." She turned around, her knuckles resting on her chin, "biologically, at least."

There was silence. Then Tamaki pointed another accusing finger at her, un-allegeable words and noises coming from his lips.

The onlookers of the scene absorbed the comedy of it. They had noticed the truth in the middle, and thought it would be fun to finally watch their lord's reaction.

"Ah," said Hikaru, "He finally noticed."

"But he probably knew by instinct," added Kaoru.

Mori kept quite as per usual, not knowing how to react to this development.

Honey-senpai just chirped happily, "I knew it from the beginning!"

Whilst Kyouya just adjusted his glasses, "It's a pretty interesting development."

Tamaki continued pointing at Haruhi, his face getting redder and redder as blood cells creeped up to his cheekbones. He was too astonished that no voice came out of his appearing to be screaming expression.

"If the senpai's thought of me as a guy, I thought it would be okay with me, probably because me consciousness of being a guy or a girl is lower than other people, and I'm not that interested in appearances…" Haruhi perked up and turned to the ever turning red Tamaki. "Oh…" adopting Tamaki's finger-pose, "you were really cool earlier, senpai."

Emotions that Tamaki couldn't understand overwhelmed him. The blood cells crossed the border and dyed his cheeks a bright red. He covered his nose and lips with his mouth; he was worried he'd have a nose bleed. The girl before him had the most stunning smile he'd ever seen and eyes that drew him in. But at that moment, his mind was blank. The heat was getting to him.

On the side lines the onlookers judged the situation in silence.

Honey-senpai giggled whilst cuddling his pink bunny plushie. _"Tama-chan's gone really red! Really really red! Like a strawberry cake... mmmm.. strawberry cake…" _

Kyouya took out the clipboard, already analysing the amount of profit lost from today's fiasco; _"Tamaki is a true idiot," _he looked up at his pink face, _"this will be a very interesting development indeed. I hope this 'natural rookie' will prove useful…" _he looked at Haruhi who was smiling at Tamaki, _"and perhaps teach that idiot a thing or too." _Smiling to himself, Kyouya snapped shut his clipboard and returned to his table.

Hikaru's eyes glowed as he looked at Haruhi. _"This will be fun… we can make her our gopher…"_

Kaoru entered Hikaru's thoughts through a strange telepathic flow. _"No Hikaru, we should treat her nicely,"_

Hikaru gave Kaoru the a look that said 'not amused'. _"Boring…" _he grinned, _Let's make a bet,"_

Kaora replied with a puzzling look. _"Go on?"_

"_Heh heh heh… if she can get the 'guess who is Hikaru game' wrong, you're treating me to lunch."_

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi, then at Hikaru who was watching her. A worrying smile spread across his face. _"You're on…but Hikaru, if she is right, promise me to be nice to her."_

Hikaru tilted his head to the side and wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "You'll always be my number one."

Smiling, Kaoru pulled Hikaru's arms off of him, _"I wonder…Hikaru.."_ and dragged him back to the sofas.

* * *

A while after school, Haruhi had returned home. It was just Tamaki and Kyouya sitting around the large chestnut table.

Tamaki fiddled with the vase of roses in front of him as Kyouya tapped away at the laptop. "Kyouya..."

Kyouya didn't take his eyes off the monitor, "Yes?"

"I think I have a temperature... or a fever... maybe the flu..."

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

"I was just thinking about the saying..." he looked up from the monitor, his eyes hidden by the reflected light on his glasses. Flashing a brilliant smile that radiated 'evil' he said, "...that idiots don't get ill."

"Wha...is that some kind of japanese saying!? Explain, Kyouya, explain!" said Tamaki childishly, skipping over to him and putting his hands on Kyouya's shoulders.

Kyouya brushed off Tamaki. _"Dear god he's an idiot for real."_

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed that Kyouya calls Tamaki an idiot a lot here... oh well! We love the idiot XD**


	2. Parenthood

**Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs to Hatori Bisco.**

**A/N: **This chapter is the first of my random future-ark... Sooo... Tamaki's a father! XD R&R are highly welcomed :)

* * *

**Two | Parenthood**

They always knew that raising children would be hard and any parent-to-be prepared themselves for the sleepless nights, the wet bed sheets, and constant crying. But no matter how much you mentally prepare yourself; you will never be prepared enough for parenthood. And that, is one of the many rules that Suoh Tamaki had to learn the hard way.

After a long day's work, Tamaki finally returned to a warm; four roomed commoner's house. It was the house of his dreams; a red tiled roof equipped with a small balcony for the master's room. Inside this house were his life; a loving wife and loving children waiting for his return.

He loosened up his tie, and hung his jacket by the entrance.

"Darling? Kids? I'm home!" He called, a grin slowing spreading across his face as he entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back!" called Haruhi, cooking dinner already. Her hair had grown out now; shoulder length and a deep chocolate brown, she wore it in a loose ponytail.

An ever growing feeling of love bubbled within Tamaki's chest as he fell in love with her all over again. This woman enlightened him, taught him so many new things, and blessed him with two healthy children. What more could he ask for?

Tamaki embraced Haruhi instantly. For a moment they held their lips together, until Haruhi patted her husband on the cheek and resumed cooking. She let him off this time; usually she'd scold him for disturbing her whilst she was cooking. Judging by the way he looked at her; she could tell that today at work was rough. Handling the whole of the Suoh organisation was not an easy job. He had to fulfil his quotas and meet expectations or else the family would have to move to the main mansion; something Tamaki never wanted. This small, commoner's home was his kind of haven.

He sat by the dinner table, and with a sigh looked at the ceiling where the kid's room was directly above.

"Where're they?"

Haruhi grimaced; then called the children. "Airi! Aito!"

The couple kept quite as the sound of small and slow footsteps trudged down the stairs.

Two small children who held each others hand, aged five shuffled into the kitchen. The fraternal twins had their mother's brilliant brunette hair and their father's cobalt blue eyes.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled with delight and cheeks grew pink as he launched himself at his daughter and son. "My darling children!" he squealed like the doting father he was. Both twins shuffled back a few steps, dodging his fatal fatherly hug.

"Welcome back, papa." They said in unison. They unlinked hands, and walked around their father, patting him on the head as they walked by.

Sobbing pitifully, Tamaki got up, and attempted to hug them again.

Haruhi smiled, "Kids, let your father pick you up,"

Airi and Aito examined their father. They walked over, and outstretched their arms.

Tamaki sniffed, and picked them up; one in each hand. "Papa loves you both lloooaaddsss!" he said, spinning in circles.

* * *

Later that night, the twins had gone to sleep. Tamaki watched them in their bunk beds, just on the other side of their own room.

"Tamaki, Airi and Aito said a peculiar thing the other day when they over heard me talking on the phone about my latest case,"

"Yeah?"

"The case was about child rights, and they demanded to have their bed in their own room."

Heartbroken, Tamaki melodramatically said "What!?"

"Airi said it was ridiculous for five year olds to sleep in the same room as their parents…"

"It is not! Honey-senpai's kids still sleep with him!"

"Well, they're not even one yet…" Haruhi heard Tamaki's usual puppy whimper, so added, "well, I told them that Papa just wanted to see them more."

"Haruhi… I don't know what to do with them two. They seem so indifferent towards me… is it because I'm always at the office… do I not give them enough of my love?" Tamaki slumped onto the bed, and leant on Haruhi's shoulder whilst she read her book.

Stretching out her legs, Haruhi shifted Tamaki's head onto her lap and played with his beautiful blonde locks. "No, they're wise children,"

"Just like their mum." chirped Tamaki,

Haruhi laughed, "They're clever… and know how much work you have… I think that's why; they think they're giving you time to relax so try not to bother you."

Tamaki sniffed again, the back of his hand covering his eyes, "They're good kids."

"Darling…" started Haruhi, "Father's coming round tomorrow,"

"Oh…" displeased, Tamaki groaned, "but he'll take away the kid's attention from me!" he rolled over, snuggling into Haruhi's lap like a big child, "It's always 'ojii-chan, ojii-chan, never Papa…"

Haruhi chuckled, "Let's go to the supermarket together tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, the family was at the supermarket. Haruhi was choosing some meats with the two kids beside her, attempting to carry the shopping basket.

Ranka-san was always dressed as a man when visiting the kids, so was referred to by his original name, Ryoji. He, a doting father much like the way Tamaki is didn't want them to hate him. He was worried that the whole prospect of being called 'ojii-chan' when wearing a skirt in public might launch a child trauma.

Ryoji and Tamaki stood a bit further away to Haruhi and the kids, watching them happily from afar.

"Oi," said Ryoji, "Stupid sonny-boy…"

"Hm?"

"Haruhi tells me you're having trouble with bonding with the twins..."

"Geh..." Tamaki shivered, "Yes… they act to indifferent towards me…" Tamaki thought about the night before, "When I got home from work, they didn't come down till Haruhi called them, and they don't let me hug them. When I try to help them with the bath or get dresses, they just tell me to get back to my own work…"

Ryoji laughed wholeheartedly, "Just like their mother…" they started following Haruhi a few steps behind when she waved them over, "I've told you before; Haruhi looked after me more than I looked after her when she was younger…just like her mother; thoughtful and independent!"

Tamaki felt his heart warm up, he knew the children meant well. But they are five; how can he expect these kids to look out for him when he was supposed to look out for them?

"I know all too well what you're feeling right now…" continued Ryoji as they walked down the shopping aisles, "you need to show them two that you know what they mean and show them to just let you be what you are…"

Tamaki waited for him to say 'an idiot'. A common phrase used to describe him.

"A father." Tamaki turned to Ryoji with gratitude; Ryoji grinned then gave him a hard pat on the back which sent Tamaki forward a few steps. "Go on… stupid."

Tamaki grinned at his father-in law, and nodded thanks.

Ryoji watched as Tamaki awkwardly walked over to his family, and scooped up the children in his arms. _"Che…"_he thought, _"I'll never tell that idiot how much his kids talk about how great Papa-sama is." _He watched Airi and Aito, smiling comfortably in their father's arms. He thought about their conversation when he picked the two up from school.

"_Ojii-chan, you need to stop calling Papa-sama an idiot," said Airi, pointing a demanding finger at him. "Papa-sama works hard all day for us, so you need to be nice."_

"_Yeah, Ojii-chan," said Aito, "And don't come round our house so often, Papa wants to spend more time with Mama after work!"_

* * *

**A/N:** I should learn from Airi and Aito... I keep refering Tamaki as the idiot.... noooo I cna't help it; it kind of just happens when I'm writing... jebus I should stop that XD Sorry Tamaki XD


	3. Perverted Fathers

Chapter references and actual dialogue of some from Chapter 40.

I own nothing, but I wish I did~~

**

* * *

****Three | Pervert****ed Fathers **

Haruhi let out a deep breath; the day had only just begun and she found herself strangely missing the King's presence. Melodrama and chaos laid at his wake, so when he was absent, the host club found it peculiarly disturbing. The customers of the club and his class were left dumbfounded by the fact that the ridiculously flashy and idiotic King was capable of catching the common cold. Looking up, Haruhi caught the end of the class's conversation.

Renge-chan adopted the 'Tamaki finger pose', "I too, of course, didn't miss this crucial moment!" she began recalling what she witnessed, "Yesterday, after school, Tamaki-senpai called Mori-senpai behind the P.E room for some important reason or another!"

_"Mori-senpai!" called Tamaki, pulling at Mori's arms out of desperation. "Mori-senpai… Have you ever thought of wanting to kiss Hunny-senpai!?"_

_A question mark appeared in Mori's mind, but he answered, un-affected as usual, "No."_

_Feeling the emotional shock of what was equal to billions of watts, Tamaki trudged away pitifully._

"Now that I think about it…" said Renge-chan, after telling the scene from yesterday, "It's extremely easy to see why he's sick in bed. I hit the hammer on the nail huh? I never knew Tamaki felt that way about Mori-senpai." Sparkles and hearts gathered around her as her perverted Yaoi fan girl mind began fantasizing.

Mori's unchanged expressions quickly transformed to an expression that was as lively as a ghost, and he ferociously shook his head at Hunny, who wandered around chirping, "Is that true? Is that true?" The twins teased him whilst the host club members squealing "Kya! What does she mean!?"

And so, while everyone came up with their own opinions Tamaki's condition and Mori's love life… Tamaki lay ill in bed, feeling terribly troubled.

* * *

_"What should I do!?" _he thought back to the time Haruhi encouraged him, and said that he wasn't strange for chasing his mother's footsteps. His whole body, but mostly his face felt hot. At the time, a great surge of emotion flow through him. He was so touched, so very moved… he called her name… stretched out his hand… and…

_"I ALMOST KISSED HARUHI!!!" _he screamed mentally, his fingers clawing at the pillows, _"B-but I'm her father! I'M SO PERVERTED!" _

He hid under the safety of his duvet, being dramatic as per usual; hoping his perverted-ness wouldn't contaminate the world. _"For Mori-senpai, he thinks of Hunny-senpai as his own child so, I thought I understood…" _he coughed, then sneezed again,_ "It's no use!" _His mind kept going back to how his body seemed to move on its own, wanting to take Haruhi and allow her slim frame fit perfectly in his arms.

As he continued mentally freaking out, his nanny came in with his personal maids and butlers. Their eyes were twinkling and smiles keen to serve for their master who was ill for the first time. Eager, they began stripping him, placing cold ice bags under his armpits, and shoving evil looking medicinal concoctions into his mouth. "NO!! I can do this myself!!" screamed Tamaki.

"What's this? You don't look sick at all," said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison, who were stood at the door with Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya.

Tearing up again, the host members acted like the King's own maids and tended to him.

"Oh," said Kaoru, as Tamaki was putting on his pants, "Milord, I should mention…" the door creaked open, Tamaki looked over to see who it was, "Haruhi's here too."

"Ah…" Haruhi looked up, her face impassive, "I'm sorry, please take your time." And with that she politely shuffled back and closed the door behind her.

"ut638Sj~FGWH/,%&£!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!" Accused Tamaki; pointing at the twins. Then the fever got to him, and with shock he collapsed onto the bed in a strangely comical graceful manner.

"Oh, he died." Said the twins.

* * *

The host club were downstairs, having tea and snacks as Tamaki still lay ill in his room. When he woke up the twins were laughing uncontrollably at his 'Commoner's Snacks Scrap Book'. Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi were looking at his chest of commoner's toy gifts. The moment Haruhi said she like done of them, he cleared the shelves into a box for her. His heart thumped like crazy when his fingertip touched Haruhi's when he gave her the box. There had to be something wrong with him. He was perverted, and it was spreading. Just the touch of Haruhi's soft skin sent his pulse off the clock.

He rolled over, his hand on the photo of him and his mother. He heard the faint noise of a chair pulled along the floor.

Yuzuru Souh, sat by his son's side, watching him. He loved his son's 'idiot face' as he would call it, though he agreed it was his son's cute charm. He leaned forward, kissing his son on the head.

Sensing the touch, the bedridden Tamaki woke; "Are you some pervert, kissing your son like that."

"Oh, you were awake?" he waved to his son, taking delight in his cuteness which had magnified by his weakness.

Tamaki's dad lifted a finger (also known as the Tamaki finger pose) "No matter how old my darling child becomes, I'd still want to give you kisses."

Sitting up, Tamaki's eyes sparkled with interest and glee. "Eh... really?"

_"Awhh! The idiot face!" _Thought Yuzuru, always the doting and troublesome father. "It's true!! Daddy's never lied to you, right?"

"Really, really?"

"Of course!" Yuzuru smiled, completely getting the wrong drift over Tamaki's eagerness, "If anything, saying that I should be proud as a father isn't an exaggeration, Tamaki."

Only a moment after, Haruhi came in. "Excuse me... I have to be going now but I left the box you gave me…" She was going to leave it but thought Tamaki would be troublesome if she did.

As Yuzuru welcomed Haruhi in, Tamaki found himself leaning closer to the edge of the bed.

"Back from your business trip?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki was at the edge of the be now, he stretched forward, his arm reached for Haruhi's, "That's goo-" and pulled her close.

He kissed her. On the forehead. Though he was aiming for the lips.

Haruhi stared at him blankly. He was blushing, partly because of the fever. He smiled childishly, giggling.

"Hehehehee!" he grabbed the covers, still giggling silly, "It's okay because I'm your father!" then fell back onto the pillows, and snoozed till he got better.

* * *

Of course, the following day a fully recuperated Tamaki didn't remember a thing that happened during his feverish episode.

However, Yuzuru being the father he is did go on a gossip with the maids, who gossiped to the chefs, who gossiped to more maids, in which…

Tamaki's mobile ran. Excited, he picked it up; hoping Haruhi finally added him to the buddy contact list.

"He-"

"MILORD IS A PERVERTED FATHER!"

The phone on the other end hung up with a 'beeeeeeeppp'.

Tamaki sat there motionless. "I'm...I'm...! Perverted!?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long ;) and hope you like it. **

**I realised.. I may be a Tamaki-sadist. I just love seeing him being teased by his father and the twins! Ooops... guilty pleasure eh? XD**

**Reveiw reveiw~~**


End file.
